


crawl again

by Darel, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Spanking, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darel/pseuds/Darel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Куда это ты намылился так рано? — спрашивает Крис. Себастьян устраивает локти на барной стойке и приваливается к нему плечом.<br/>— Не знаю, — выдыхает он. — Надеялся, что у тебя есть идеи.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4737173">crawl again</a> by yasgorl</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawl again

**Author's Note:**

> минет, спанкинг, отсроченный оргазм

*  
— Эй, ты смотри, кто явился! — громкий смех Энтони заполняет почти пустую площадку и перекрывает все звуки, которые издают дублёры и съёмочная группа, разбирающие запутанный алгоритм готовящейся к съёмке сцены драки. Себастьян даже не видит Криса, пока Энтони не притягивает его в медвежьи объятия. Крис принимает от ассистента чашку кофе с выражением благодарности на лице. Когда его взгляд задерживается на Себастьяне, у него глаза сужаются, а ухмылка становится ещё шире. 

— Как много времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы вырасти до таких размеров? — спрашивает Энтони. Он, дразня, приподнимает голову Себастьяна за подбородок, словно стараясь получше разглядеть его шею. 

— Чувак, давай лучше не будем затрагивать эту тему, — смеётся Себастьян. Он отталкивает руку Энтони, но его глаза сосредоточены на Крисе. Он выглядит слишком, мать его, хорошо этим ранним утром, одетый в рубашку, обтягивающую его словно вторая кожа, здоровый как чёрт, с почти сияющим лицом. 

— Эй, приятель, — Крис встаёт на сторону Энтони, — в чём дело? 

— А разве тебе не сказали? — спрашивает Энтони с притворным удивлением. — Твой мальчик всё ещё в этом музее. Таращится на стену памяти и прочую херню. Он теперь живёт здесь, Смитсоновский музей стал его домом. 

Крис хохочет, пихая Энтони в плечо, и как же классно снова оказаться среди всего этого. Где-то на заднем плане надрывается постановщик трюков, зовёт Себастьяна на площадку, и он знает, что снова освободится только через три изнурительных часа.

Себастьян наставляет два пальца на Криса и Энтони, разворачиваясь. 

— Смейтесь, пока можете, парни. Говорят, завтра вы здесь будете отдуваться. 

Энтони стонет и хватается за живот. Он кричит что-то про крем для бритья и лезвия, пока они с Крисом уходят. Себастьян машет им вслед и направляется к матам. Прыгает на месте и разминается, снова загоняя на задний план все мысли о Крисе. Ладно, он начнёт сперва с блока. 

 

*  
Идёт первая неделя подготовки, так что Себастьян присоединяется за обедом к разношёрстной съёмочной группе и нескольким актёрам с эпизодическими ролями. Тренировки становятся всё жёстче с каждым днём, и его мышцы напряжённые и неподатливые настолько, что он почти выталкивает себя из автобуса после долгого дня. В таких ситуациях Себастьян заказывает что-нибудь простенькое в номер и быстро засыпает. На этот раз его ночи такие же длинные, как и дни. 

Крис объявляется, когда они уже прикончили закуски, и направляется к бару. Он скользит взглядом по Себастьяну и взмахом руки подзывает бармена. 

— Я сваливаю, ребята, — говорит Себастьян, и все за столом единодушно разочарованно стонут. — Простите, простите. Завтра, я обещаю. 

Крис смотрит на Себастьяна, выгнув бровь, когда тот подходит ближе, и отпивает янтарную жидкость из своего стакана. 

— Куда это ты намылился так рано? — спрашивает Крис. Себастьян устраивает локти на барной стойке и приваливается к нему плечом. 

— Не знаю, — выдыхает он. — Надеялся, что у тебя есть идеи.

Крис смеётся и отставляет стакан. Он вытягивает из заднего кармана несколько мелких купюр и поднимается на ноги. 

— Да, у меня есть парочка. 

 

*  
В лифте они оба стоят, засунув руки в карманы. Крис достаточно близко к Себастьяну, чтобы прижиматься к нему, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Лифт звякает, проезжая этажи, и этот подъём кажется вечным. 

— Тяжёлый день? — спрашивает Крис. 

— Не то слово. Я готов заснуть прямо здесь. 

— О, тебе не придётся спать здесь. У меня на тебя более интересные планы. 

Себастьян улыбается и опускает голову. Краем глаза он видит, что Крис улыбается, и чувствует, как он снова специально прижимается к нему. 

— Да? Могу поспорить, у тебя в планах было вовсе не дать мне отдохнуть. 

— Я проявляю великую сдержанность, поверь мне. Они могли хотя бы попытаться сделать скрытую камеру более скрытой. 

— А откуда ты знаешь, что она не записывает звук? 

Крис картинно прикрывает ладонью рот и театральным шёпотом повторяет то же самое. Он произносит лишь половину предложения, когда Себастьян пихает его локтем в бок, смеясь, и, едва лифт останавливается, отпрыгивает, вываливаясь в пустой коридор. 

— Эй, придурок, нам сюда, — говорит Крис, когда Себастьян направляется в совершенно другую сторону. Он откидывается назад, когда руки Криса цепляются за лацканы его пиджака и толкают его к ближайшей стене. Они так близко к чьему-то номеру, занятому или пустующему, кто нахер знает, и Крис целует его прямо здесь, горячо и сладко, сминая губы и толкаясь языком в рот. Себастьян поднимает руки, устраивая ладони на шее Криса, и оглаживает большими пальцами гладкую кожу на его челюсти. Контраст между ними противоположен тому, что они представляли собой в прошлый раз — Себастьян со свежей стрижкой и гладковыбритый, а Крис с зачёсанной назад тёмной шевелюрой и бородой. Кажется, Криса это восхищает точно так же. 

Они прерываются на секунду, выравнивая дыхание, и Крис слегка подталкивает Себастьяна, снова целуя и потираясь о него бёдрами. Кажется, они нарушают какое-то негласное правило, но у Себастьяна не хватает сил открыть глаза и проверить, что творится вокруг. В любой момент кто-то может выйти из лифта или открыть дверь в паре дюймов от них. 

— Крис, давай продолжим вечеринку в другом месте, — говорит Себастьян, упираясь ладонью в грудь Криса. Тот издаёт мягкий протестующий звук. 

— Ещё один, — говорит Крис. Его глаза не отрываются от губ Себастьяна, а его собственные губы — влажные и покрасневшие, и он тянется ко рту Себастьяна, пока они не целуются снова, и прерываются только когда у Стэна перехватывает дыхание. 

— Ты бы себя видел, — говорит Крис. Он роется в кармане, вытягивает бумажник и ныряет в него в поисках ключа. 

— Могу сказать то же самое, — отзывается Себастьян. Он расчёсывает пальцами волосы и заправляет их за уши. Волосы Криса в лёгком беспорядке, но внимание Себастьяна приковывает его рот. Себастьян прижимается пальцем к уголку губ Криса, где виден след от бороды — лишь небольшая ранка рядом с его яркими губами.

— Бля, приятель, ты весь в отметинах. 

— Чёрт. Полагаю, ты можешь отметить меня где-нибудь ещё, — говорит Крис. А потом он шагает вперёд и мягко проводит ключ-картой по замку двери за ними. Себастьян на мгновение замирает с открытым ртом, а потом шагает за ним. 

— Ты грёбаный мудак, — сообщает он. Дверь захлопывается за ним, и, да, это номер Криса. Его чемодан стоит открытым возле стола, на прикроватной тумбочке стопка книг и журналов. — Ты позволил мне думать, что это чужой номер. Я почти поймал инфаркт.

— Инфаркт? В штанах, наверное? — Крис вскидывает бровь, глядя на всё ещё заметную выпуклость на джинсах Себастьяна. И тот отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и Крис, смеясь, спотыкается. Он останавливается в футе от кровати, чтобы скинуть обувь. 

— Откуда такая уверенность, что в соседнем номере никого нет? — спрашивает Себастьян. Он стягивает пиджак и негромко стонет, мышцы плеч и спины протестующе ноют. 

— Он свободен. Я уточнил утром, когда заселялся, — отвечает Крис. Он игриво тянется к ремню Себастьяна и притягивает его ближе, их губы соприкасаются в поцелуе. Крис отпускает ремень и мягко сжимает член Себастьяна сквозь джинсы.

— М-м-м, нет. Он тоже на тебя сердится, — бормочет Себастьян и толкает Криса в грудь. 

— Ай, да брось. Он казался таким счастливым в коридоре! 

— Его обманули, — говорит Себастьян, но Крис так здорово ласкает его большой, сильной и уверенной ладонью. Очевидно, у члена Себастьяна другие планы — он уверенно встаёт с помощью Криса. Себастьян старается не прижиматься к ладони Криса, но Крис знает его слишком хорошо и оглаживает оценивающе, заставляя толкнуться бёдрами навстречу.

— Кто-то здесь врёт, и точно не этот малыш, — говорит Крис. 

— Ты? Это же ты? Потому что ты меня обманул. Насчёт номера, — отзывается Себастьян. Окончание предложения звучит томно и мягко, и совершенно не так агрессивно, как ему хотелось бы. 

— Это была недомолвка, — настаивает Крис. Он уверенно расстёгивает ремень Себастьяна и стягивает вниз его джинсы вместе с бельём. Ладони скользят по бокам и бёдрам, пока Крис следует за одеждой, опускаясь перед Себастьяном на колени. Он обхватывает пальцами полувозбуждённый член Себастьяна и медленно оглаживает по всей длине от основания к головке. Член твердеет, и мозг Себастьяна почти отключается, когда Крис касается губами влажной головки, приоткрывает рот греховно мягко и приглашающе. Он втягивает головку в рот с влажным звуком и снова выпускает с причмокиванием. Себастьян негромко стонет и вцепляется в его плечи. 

— Ебать. 

— Вроде того, если у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я намерен высосать тебя досуха прямо сейчас и заставить тебя кончить всего один раз, — говорит Крис, беззаботно игнорируя лёгкую дрожь в бёдрах Себастьяна. — Но я пропустил ту часть моих планов, в которой чуть позже ты будешь медленно двигаться на моём члене. 

— Звучит прекрасно. Сдаюсь. Почему мы спорим?

— Мы не спорим, — просто отвечает Крис. Он лижет головку, а потом вбирает член Себастьяна в рот, втягивая щёки, и отклоняется назад. Он сжимает губы плотно и неторопливо, руки ласкают основание члена. Каждое движение ощущается так, словно он вытягивает оргазм из Себастьяна, и живот подводит от нарастающего возбуждения. 

— Ох блять. Блять. Крис. Я так скоро кончу. 

Крис отстраняется с влажным звуком и пробегается пальцами по его бедру. 

— Сними это всё. 

Себастьян выпутывается из джинсов и белья, стягивает рубашку. Крис всё ещё полностью одет, не считая обуви, и это заставляет Себастьяна чувствовать себя ещё более откровенно, странно обнажённым. Его желудок подпрыгивает, когда рука Криса скользит по его боку, словно успокаивая. 

— Ты можешь оставить руки на моих плечах. Расслабь их. А когда почувствуешь, что готов кончить, пошевели пальцами. Понял? 

— Да. Ладно, — Себастьян осторожно устраивает ладони на плечах Криса, большие пальцы ложатся на ключицы. Он сильный и широкий под руками Себастьяна, но сейчас он слишком далёк от того, чтобы это оценить.

— Гос-споди, — выдыхает Себастьян, когда Крис снова вбирает его в рот. Крис движется вперёд и назад в ровном темпе, широко открывая рот, чтобы принять Себастьяна, и плотно сжимает губы, отклоняясь назад. Себастьян расставляет ноги шире, его яйца тяжело покачиваются. Когда они начинают поджиматься, и ощущения становятся острее, Себастьян слегка сжимает плечо Криса. Он уверен, что вот-вот кончит, но Крис сдавливает пальцами основание его члена, и бёдра Себастьяна беспомощно толкаются в никуда. Утончённо мучительное ощущение длится бесконечно, будто он был на грани, а Крис дотянулся и вернул его на место. 

— Блять. Что? — выдыхает Себастьян. 

— Вот так, — говорит Крис, его рот чуть приоткрыт от сосредоточенности. — Господи, это было так, мать твою, горячо, — его ладонь снова и снова скользит по бедру Себастьяна.

— Ты мог бы. Мог бы получить это, — говорит Себастьян. Он повисает на Крисе в надежде успокоиться. Он всё ещё находится в крепкой хватке Криса, член покрасневший, налившийся и влажный по всей длине. 

— Помимо прочего. Хочешь поспорить, сколько раз я могу заставить тебя сделать это? 

— Я проиграю независимо от моего ответа. 

Ухмылка Криса становится почти безумной. Чёрт, у него же стоит. Себастьян переносит вес на плечи Криса и пальцами ноги касается его ширинки. 

— Не беспокойся обо мне, — говорит Крис, блокируя его ногу предплечьем. — Я приберегу это на потом. Хочешь попробовать ещё раз? 

— Да. Почему нет. Убей меня. 

— А вот этого я точно не хочу, — ухмыляется Крис. Он облизывается и дразняще проводит губами по головке, прежде чем сжать её, засасывая. Он повторяет те же движения по нижней части члена Себастьяна, словно леденец облизывает. На этот раз Себастьян устраивает одну руку в его волосах, держа вторую на плече и позволяя себе наслаждаться зрелищем. Крис отсасывает так, будто Себастьян принадлежит ему, и это заставляет Себастьяна хотеть отдаться ему, бесстыдно и голодно. Сейчас оргазм подступает быстрее, и когда Себастьян касается Криса, всё повторяется. Пальцы Криса сжимаются вокруг него словно тиски, Себастьян хватает ртом воздух и дрожит, но не кончает. К третьему разу Себастьян весь мокрый от пота и негромко скулит на каждом вдохе. Он почти готов взорваться, когда Крис наконец протягивает руку, нежно обхватывая его яйца, пока другая ласкает ствол плотными и уверенными движениями. Себастьян выгибается вперёд, тяжело опуская обе руки на плечи Криса, его пресс сокращается, и он кончает. 

— Вот так. Давай, — мурчит Крис. Он небрежно облизывает пульсирующий член Себастьяна, движения его руки по члену становятся влажными и непристойными от спермы и слюны. 

— О Господи. Чёрт. Отпад, — стонет Себастьян. Он отстраняется от Криса и на дрожащих ногах плетётся к кровати. С его губ срывается душераздирающий стон, когда он падает на матрас. Он слышит, как Крис ходит по комнате, как коротко шумит вода в ванной. Вернувшись, Крис проводит рукой по животу и груди Себастьяна. 

— Я заказал доставку в номер. Хочешь чего-нибудь? 

— Как минимум двадцать часов сна, — стонет Себастьян. Сейчас, когда он в горизонтальном положении, каждый мускул в его теле даёт о себе знать. Мягкое одеяло под ним кажется подарком небес. 

Крис негромко смеётся и отходит. 

— Можешь отдохнуть, пока не принесут еду. 

 

*  
Себастьян просыпается, словно его выдернули из глубокой чёрной пустоты, а потом Крис касается его лодыжки, и вернувшиеся ощущения накатывают волной. Он утыкается лицом в одеяло, а его тело частично прикрыто чем-то вроде пледа из тех, что выдают в самолётах.

— Уф. Что. 

— Эй, неряха. Пора умываться. 

Себастьян поднимает голову и трёт глаза. Крис сидит на краю кровати, несомненно обнажённый и свежий после душа, в пушистом белом халате, волосы влажные и взъерошенные там, где он вытирал их полотенцем. Рядом с ним на кровати лежат бутылка лосьона и тюбик смазки. Себастьян улыбается и протягивает руку на лодыжку Криса, скользит выше, под халат. Крис скрещивает ноги, словно боится щекотки, и отталкивает руку Себастьяна. 

— Давай, ванная всё ещё жаждет встречи с тобой. 

— Который час? 

— Время пососать что-нибудь. 

Себастьян громко стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Крис смеётся. 

— Господи, ты ужасен. 

— Я знаю, — самодовольно говорит Крис. — Это было два по цене одного.

Себастьяну не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть это глупое выражение на лице Криса, сочетание невинного пожатия плечами и скромной улыбки. 

Себастьян отправляется под горячий душ, который помогает ему проснуться и расслабляет напряжённые мышцы спины. Вернувшись, он успевает откусить от ждущих его бургера и картошки фри, прежде чем Крис толкает его к кровати и коротко лижет ему губы. 

— Поешь потом, — говорит он, роняя Себастьяна на кровать. 

— Ты же не думал, что твой член будет достаточной мотивацией, чтобы я проснулся? 

— Нет, просто не хотел, чтобы ты ёрзал и устроил мне несварение желудка, — говорит Крис, и Себастьян краснеет. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы спорить о том, чего был лишён несколько месяцев. 

Крис слегка подталкивает Себастьяна, и тот вытягивается на животе. Себастьян подтягивает к себе подушку и устраивает на ней подбородок. Кровать прогибается, когда Крис седлает Себастьяна и легко ёрзает на его бёдрах. 

— Эй, полегче. 

— Разумеется. Ты просто расслабься, — говорит Крис, кладя скользкие от лосьона руки на поясницу Себастьяна. Себастьян вздрагивает, когда тот начинает легко распределять лосьон по спине, от поясницы к плечам, и издаёт невольный стон, когда Крис начинает разминать поясницу, поднимаясь выше, надавливая с восхитительной силой. У него нет профессиональных навыков, но он компенсирует это силой и не прерывается. Крис принимается разминать его спину кулаками, нежными движениями, которые расслабляют мышцы Себастьяна, пока он не начинает чувствовать, что вот-вот просочится сквозь матрас. 

— Твою мать. Чувак, ты уверен, что тебя этому не учили? — Себастьян извивается под руками Криса и отрывает бёдра от кровати, надеясь привлечь внимание Криса к нижней части тела. 

— Я просто знаю, как позаботиться о моём мальчике, — отзывается Крис и принимает подачу, игриво шлёпая его по заднице. 

— М-м-м. Сделай так ещё раз. 

Крис подчиняется достаточно жёстко, чтобы член Себастьяна дёрнулся, шлепок его ладони по обнажённой заднице звучит громко в тишине комнаты. Крис сжимает одну ягодицу и поглаживает, а потом легко трёт раскрытой ладонью там, где кожа наверняка покраснела. 

— Сильнее, — просит Себастьян, толкается вперёд, потираясь о простыню, и снова качается назад, к рукам Криса. 

— У меня другие планы, — отзывается Крис, но снова опускает руку в безупречно отмеренных ударах. Три по одной ягодице, потом по другой, Себастьян под ним мягко, с придыханием стонет. Его член твердеет с каждым ударом, а кожа на заднице изысканно теплеет. Он всхлипывает, когда Крис устраивает ладони на его ягодицах и оглаживает, кожа становится горячей и чувствительной. Себастьян поджимает колени под ним, его задница отрывается от кровати и поднимается ближе к Крису. 

— Мило, — говорит Крис. Он отпускает Себастьяна, потом снова касается его, большими пальцами оглаживает складку там, где ягодицы переходят в бёдра. Он скользит выше, а потом отпускает Себастьяна, чтобы легко побарабанить пальцами по его заднице. — Накачал такую задницу для меня, малыш? 

Себастьян стонет в подушку и трётся щекой о мягкую ткань, подставляясь под руки Криса.

— Неожиданный побочный эффект тренировочного ада, — бормочет он. 

— Да я везунчик, — говорит Крис. Он снова шлёпает Себастьяна, словно подчиняясь запоздалой мысли, устраивает ладони на ягодицах и разводит их в стороны. Себастьян обхватывает свой член и успевает сделать лишь одно движение, когда Крис сплёвывает прямо на его вход и растирает влагу пальцем. 

— Т-твою мать, — стонет Себастьян, его бёдра вздрагивают. Нервы на пределе, и все ощущения устремляются куда-то к члену. Он обхватывает потяжелевшие яйца и подаётся назад, навстречу давлению. Он чувствителен вокруг дырки, и ему было бы неловко, если бы Крис не был так увлечён процессом.

— Удивительно, почему меня вообще беспокоил твой член, — говорит Крис. Он продолжает кружить пальцем вокруг ануса, пока Себастьян не подаётся жадно назад, издавая негромкие просящие стоны с каждым выдохом. 

— Спокойно, мальчик, — говорит Крис, легко шлёпая Себастьяна. Он отстраняется, чтобы открыть тюбик со смазкой, и Себастьян оглядывается, наблюдая, как Крис скидывает халат и смазывает свой собственный член. Он большой и толстый, и Себастьян чувствует, что его задница жаждет Криса внутри, просто посмотрев на него. Он не может устоять и тянется, чтобы поиграть с собственной дыркой в предвкушении, пока Крис готовится. 

— Ты и правда хочешь, чтобы это оказалось в тебе, м? — спрашивает Крис. Он возвращается к Себастьяну и отталкивает его руки. Себастьян подчиняется и нетерпеливо выгибается, опускаясь на локти. 

— Да. Давай. Подготовь меня, — просит Себастьян. Крис обхватывает его бёдра и снова разводит ягодицы. 

— Тебе не кажется, что мой член недостаточно скользкий для нас обоих? — дразняще спрашивает он. Он упирается головкой в анус Себастьяна, крепко держа его и не давая пошевелиться. 

— Господи. Блять. Крис, — стонет Себастьян. Его обжигает эта мысль. Он знает, что сможет, но им придётся сделать это медленно, охуенно медленно, и ощущение заполненности будет прекрасным, но, возможно, убьёт его. 

— Я осторожен. Я очень осторожен, — говорит Крис. Он медленно толкается, пока головка не оказывается внутри узкой задницы Себастьяна. Он кажется огромным, и Себастьян низко стонет от этого ощущения. Его член и яйца тяжело качаются между ног. Ему хочется сохранить баланс, так что он не касается себя, но чувствует, что член твердеет и начинает вставать, тонкая ниточка смазки по капле стекает на кровать под ним. 

— Да. Уф, — выдавливает Себастьян. — Давай. 

Крис деланно вздыхает, но тянется за смазкой, выходит из Себастьяна и выдавливает щедрую порцию в его задницу. Он вталкивает смазку внутрь пальцами, размазывает мягкими круговыми движениями, увлажняя Себастьяна изнутри. И этого достаточно, чтобы Себастьян хотел большего, желание где-то глубоко внутри него почувствовать это растяжение и непреклонное давление, что-то, на чём он сможет сжиматься и насаживаться. 

— Открытый как ёбаная мечта, — бормочет Крис. Себастьян опускает голову, пряча в подушке покрасневшее лицо. Он сходит с ума от желания, в его голове сейчас только одно, но он ещё не отключился настолько, чтобы не почувствовать прокатившуюся по телу волну стыда. 

— Эй, Себастьян? — Крис снова пристраивается к его заднице. 

— Да? — Себастьян поднимает голову, ожидая вопроса, но всё, что Крис делает — внезапно толкается в него уверенным сильным движением. Рот Себастьяна распахивается, и он кричит на выдохе, его лицо перекашивается. Он беспомощно сжимается на толстом члене Криса, пока тот толкается глубже. А потом тянет Себастьяна назад, короткими быстрыми движениями, словно пытаясь войти так глубоко, как только может. 

— Блять, блять, блять, — беспомощно выдыхает Себастьян на каждом толчке. В паху тяжело и тесно от острого удовольствия, все его чувства сосредоточенны на ошеломляющем ощущении заполненности. Он невероятно заполнен и ощущает Криса так глубоко внутри, что почти может почувствовать его вкус в горле. — Как же. Мать твою. Хорошо. 

— О, да, — снисходительно говорит Крис. Он почти выходит и снова толкается назад, его бёдра почти неподвижны, он просто насаживает Себастьяна на свой член, словно грёбаную секс-игрушку. У Себастьяна есть пара мгновений, чтобы его обожгло этой мыслью, прежде чем он вплотную подходит к грани. Давление нарастает и почти разрушает его полностью, потяжелевший член дёргается и выплёскивается на постель. Крис зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы Себастьяна и тянет, заставляя откинуть голову назад, и удовольствие становится невероятно острым и непристойным, и всё, что Себастьян может — это всхлипывать от каждого толчка и позволять Крису трахать себя. Наконец Крис толкается глубже, вбиваясь в задницу Себастьяна. Он кончает глубоко внутри, толчками заливая его. 

Бесконечное мгновение они дышат вместе. Крис отпускает бёдра Себастьяна и медленно выходит, оставляя его раскрытым и пустым. Себастьян хнычет от этого ощущения, приглушённо из-за матраса, в который он утыкается лицом, обмякший и словно лишившийся всех костей. 

Он поворачивается, когда Крис отстраняется, и они укладываются бок о бок. 

— Заткнуть бы тебя пробкой, — задыхаясь, говорит Крис. 

— Романтично, — отзывается Себастьян. — А ещё чертовски непрактично. 

— Исключительно когда её вынимаешь. 

— У меня хотя бы есть право вето? 

— Разумеется, — великодушно отвечает Крис. 

— Это будут чертовски долгие съёмки, — говорит Себастьян и стонет, когда Крис щиплет его за бок, и все измученные мышцы рефлекторно напрягаются. 

— На то и расчёт. 

*


End file.
